


Welcome Cockbites

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy!Geoff, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Fake AH Crew, there was Cockbites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Cockbites

Michael Burns, or Burnie as his friends know him, was know throughout Los Santos. He was the king of the criminal world, and ran the city with an iron fist. Burnie was the head of a gang called cockbite, and everyone feared them. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes and a winning smile. If you saw the charming, funny man on the street, you would never suspect he was the feared Burns. However, he would never have gotten where he was now without his gang.

Matt Hullum was the second in command, with his dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The muscular man had a more logical way of thinking, which balanced out with Burnie's crazy schemes. Matt led a double life, having an actual job and beautiful wife outside of the gang. His family led him to be more strict and stay at the base during jobs, but it didn’t matter with the other crazy men.

Gus Sorola was the gangs tech guy. The short, angry mexican was strangely good with computers. He hated people as well as any human contact, that's why the man was so good at his job. Gus had black hair with super bushy eyebrows. His brown eyes were covered by a thick pair of glasses and he wore a permanent scowl on his face.

In contrast to Gus, there was Joel Heyman. Joel was rambunctious, curious, and loud. He had a weird obsession with the gold market and would ramble about it to whoever was closest. The man loved to bother Gus who couldn’t leave his desk, causing the two to have an odd relationship. Surprisingly Joel was the crew's main source of intell. He was very charismatic and smart, he knew how to make someone vulnerable.

Last in the main five was a man by the name of Geoff Ramsey. The man had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tattoos covering his body. He was a slight alcoholic and always looked super tired. Geoff was in charge of the actual heists, he went out and made sure everything went as planned. He was in the military,becoming good with gun, and a master of hand to hand combat. Yet Geoff had a fatal flaw, the man had grown to a young lad by the name of Gavin, and the boy had quickly become Geoff’s whole life. 

Gavin David Free was a very hyper and friendly 5 year old. The lad loved all the men at cockbites and he always put a smile on the gangs face. Burnie had found the boy in an enemy gangs base, while on a trip to London. The toddler at the time was way to skinny and covered in bruises. He was crying and shaking as the bullets went off around him, but as soon as he felt safe he giggled and grew close to Burnie. Now he lived in Geoff’s small apartment and spent the late nights at their neighbor's house. The child with crazy blond hair, blue eyes, and a nose that was slightly too big for his face, was now the highlight of everybody's day.

Cockbites was the most feared gang in Los Santos, yet was filled goofballs. The crew had around fifty members, but the main five ran everything. Although they would never admit it the five had become a family and best friends. They loved each other, and that's why no-body fucked with a Cockbite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I apologize for any errors. Please let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
